The Lost Hetalia Files: Germany and Italy's Camping Trip
by Lennonion
Summary: Feliciano the Italian goofball forgets the map of the island he's now stranded on with his best friend Ludwig. At first, Germany is outraged and panicking. But later he discovers that maybe there was a reason why Italy forgot the map; and maybe it's not so bad after all.


"Dummkopf! I can't fucking believe you got us stranded in the woods, _again._" I growled, stomping my combat boots on the ground which was covered in sticks and leaves. The annoying buzz of a mosquito and a small pricking sensation was all I needed to snap. Swatting the foul creature and watching the blood splatter on my arm was amusing for me, but not for him. I watched as the younger man - well, _boy_ - quivered, and fiddled with one of the buttons on his coat. If you were to consider Italy a man, you'd be insane. Everything about him was so feminine. "You said you had that fucking map before we left. Correct?" I advanced on him. "T-the map? I-I.. Ah... Um.."

"Your grandpa would be ashamed of you. I don't know how you're even considered a country if you can't remember a _map_. Irresponsible _sau_." He bit his lip out of nervousness and stared down at his shoes. "Ehh... sieg heil?" My sidekick peered up at me with brown doe eyes as if to beg for mercy. "Not today.. or should I say tonight? The sun is setting. Looks like we're shit out of luck." Muttering, I shook my head and searched my pocket for the pack of cigarettes and lighter. After what seemed like hours of nervous squirming and searching, I finally found them. Thank God. I certainly wasn't in the mood to smoke leaves.

"Um.. Why do you smoke-a these fags?" Feliciano asked quietly and lightly tapped on my shoulder. "_Fags!?_ Excuse me?" I turned around, my face now a shade of red. "No, no! Italy doesn't mean, like.. homo fag, he means like cigarette! Sto bene! I'm a good boy!" He dropped down to his knees in front of me. Why did he have to be so dramatic about things? I guess that's typical of Italians. And why did he have to be so close to me at all times? All this talk of fags and feminism got me thinking... Hmm.

"Where did you even learn what a 'homo' is, Italy?" His eyebrows furrowed. "I-Ahh.." I smirked. "Yeah. that's what I thought. You're a closet fag, aren't you? I didn't forget that day you made me kiss you. And I've heard you have a history of wearing women's clothes..." The younger boy's cheeks turned pink, his pupils dilated, and his lip quivered. How typical of a secret gay. And then, I remembered that I was in the same situation. I, Ludwig, was a closet fag.

"So, this is just dandy. I'm now stuck on some deserted island with a queer. Nice." I took a drag of my cigarette and blew a puff of smoke in his face. He feistily blew it back at me. "Germany, I didn't even respond. You didn't give me a chance to." He pouted, still in the kneeling position. "Is there anything else that really needs to be said? Come on." I smirked. "Okay! Fine! I'm a gay virgin who loves art and pasta! There, is that good enough, sir?" Italy spoke at a pace which was unlike that of a human's. "If you know you're a flaming homosexual, then you must have a special someone. Right?"

"Ehh.." He scratched the back of his neck and examined a leaf. "Why do you ask?" He glanced up at me again with those doe-like eyes. "Because. Do you know how many times I've saved your ass? You can at least tell me a little bit.." I chuckled at his sheepishness, tossing the cigarette on the ground and crushing it with my boot. "It's kind of hard to explain. My loved one is around... But he's not aware of my infatuation." Feliciano looked as if he was going to start crying any minute. His emotions were like flower petals - be too harsh, and you'd end up breaking him. "So who the hell is this guy?"

"Well, he's not all that far away from here. That's all I'll say." He leaned up against a tree. Not so far away from here? What was that supposed to mean? We were lost and stuck on a deserted island. What, was he in love with a monkey? "I won't rest until I find out who this man is. Uhh.. You could be tricked into trusting a spy. It's for your safety. What if it's that dastardly China just waiting to ambush us?" I lied through my teeth. He didn't respond. "What, are you in love with a monkey? There's no human in close proximity." Laughing, I flicked him on the shoulder. "I'll tell you what, Ludwig. If you consider yourself a monkey, then sure."

It took a moment to let that sink in. And then I realized that.. Wait, Italy liked _me_? "Why would you fall in love with someone like me? I'm nothing special. And how do you even know you're_ really_ in love?" I ruffled my hair and gestured toward my face to show how disgusted I was with myself. "Why not Japan.. O-Or someone that doesn't look like scheiße?" My pulse began to quicken. "Germany!" I was grabbed by the collar. "Never say you look like merda! I-I think you look.. s-sexy when you know, you're training and I can see your abs.. Wait, did I really just say that!?" He buried his head in his hands. Someone thought of me as sexy? I mean, _sexy_ was the first word that came to mind when Italy thought of me?

"R-Really..?" I lifted his chin up so he was facing me. "Si..." He smiled half-heartedly. "Gottverdammt, I love you too, Feliciano. Ich liebe dich." Eliminating any and all space between us, I pulled him in for a passionate, lust-ridden kiss. I ran my fingers through his auburn hair and suckled on his bottom lip, requesting entrance. He moaned into the kiss and began to slip off my green coat. Once it was completely off, his hands caressed my biceps and he clung to me. "Please.. Ludwig, I need you.." Eyes as slits begged for nothing but tender loving. I was becoming more and more of a sucker for him - shocking reality was hitting me, and I realized that I'd been a sucker for him ever since the box of tomatoes showed up. He'd been my _real_ partner all along, no matter who else got involved in the Axis. "T-The note.. the rest of them found the note and they know that you're my only friend."

"We're here alone. Who has to know about this but us, bambino?" He winked at me and nudged me on the arm. "Fine, but I swear you planned this." I smirked, playing with the ever-present curl in his hair. I'd never forget that night I thought he was being sexually assaulted by Romano, and it turned out that their hair got tangled somehow. "Italy, I must confess something. You're my first and only love." I was hushed by a finger. "Shh.. lo stesso, same.." Italy sat on my nether regions and proceeded to remove his shirt. This was something I certainly wasn't used to, I'd only ever read about it in those dirty magazines...

"Fuck.." My pants tightened just by looking at him. "Ohoho, I see Ludwig Jr. is making a cameo, hmm?" He began to stroke the bulge in my pants softly and buck his hips against mine. "Ahh.." I wrapped my hands around his hips and could feel the magnetism between us getting stronger and stronger by the second. His hands worked stealthily to unzip my khaki pants. "Oh my.." My partner kissed the tip of my roaring erection through my boxers before removing them entirely and beginning to stroke me. "Mio dio, how big!" I blushed at his preoccupation with my nether regions. I moaned and my chest began to heave. Everything was so unfamiliar, because I wasn't used to the feel of someone else touching me, but nonetheless it felt a hell of a lot better. "Do you want me to finish you off, amore?" Without any doubts, I nodded.

I closed my eyes as my cock was engulfed in nothing but wet warmth. Suckling ever so softly on the tip which was wet with pre-cum, my apprentice held on to my thighs. "Faster.. I-I need it.." I groaned. Winking before obeying my command, he sped up and clung to my waist. "_Ficken_.. Mm!" Exclaiming, my fingers curled in his mane which was now disheveled. Italy was bobbing up and down between my thighs rapidly, and I could feel the notion of release sweeping over me in waves of pleasure. I had no choice. I came inside his mouth, and he stared up at me with innocent eyes as he swallowed. A small trace of seed was left on his lips and I had the urge to kiss it off. I took in the bittersweet taste of myself as I licked it off his kiss-swollen lips.

"Do you want to go all the way?" I asked. "Of course. My body is ready.." He smirked, grabbing my hand and placing it on his ass. Swiftly removing every article of clothing that separated us, I motioned for him to come closer and sit on my lap. "Open your mouth.." Without hesitation, he did so. I inserted two fingers in to moisten them. Then, I slowly slipped two fingers into the small entrance in his rounded backside. "Ah! Questo è diverso! This is different.." Burying his head into my neck, he began to nibble slowly. I chuckled and began to push my digits in a bit further. These actions seemed to jolt him. As I fingered him slowly and little mewls echoed into my ears, I took his curl in my fingers with my free hand. In response, he screamed out in pure pleasure as I tugged on the curl and quickened my pace. "Not yet, Liebchen..." Smirking, I removed my fingers from his entrance. "This is only the beginning." He panted and pouted at me. "Tease..."

I moistened my member with some spit, sat him on my lap, and stared into his auburn eyes. "I just want to say.. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing, getting stuck with you here." Smiling, I nuzzled my nose into his neck. "Esso stato significava per essere. It was meant to be." Feliciano wishpered. "I love you. I mean it." Slowly pushing into him, I received a whimper as he bit down on my shoulder, clinging to me. "Relax.. Es geht in ordnung zu sein. It's going to be okay." I clutched his waist tightly. I began to thrust into him, and there was one thought on my mind. The spot needed to be discovered.. The spot that would make his head fall back in pleasure. "Put your hands on my neck. Hold on to me." I grabbed his hands, placed them around my neck, and started to move faster. "Nghh.. Germany..." The brunette moaned wantonly. "No. Call me by my real name."

"Ludwig..." He hissed and his breath began to quicken as I believed I was finding his pleasure point. It was something deep within him, and it was something that certainly couldn't be put into words to feel the full experience. "Ah!" Feliciano moaned loudly, and I could have sworn it echoed through the empty forest. It felt nice to be completely alone with him. I figured now was the time the real fun would start. Switching positions so he was lying down and his legs were on my shoulders, I began to ram into his prostate, getting exactly the response I wanted. His heart must have been beating as fast as a hummingbird's. Tugging on the curl, I stroked his porcelain cheeks that were now red.

Reaching down in a sticky sweat, waves of pleasure swept over my body, and I was claimed by the undertow. His member leaked onto his stomach and I released into him, for the second time. We laid on the forest floor, on top of the pile of clothes in a trance. The deal was sealed with a kiss. According to history, that's what kisses were for. That's why people kiss at weddings. "So you'll be mine?" I asked, caressing his cheek with the back of my hand. "Si. I'm yours. I always have been." Italy giggled. I loved the way he looked right now. At peace. And I knew another thing for sure. This was real love - regardless of whether it was down, dirty, and on a forest floor.


End file.
